Some automobiles have a pair of projection style headlights, known as corona rings or angel eyes, forming part of a headlight fixture. Angel-eyes headlights can use light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or incandescent lamps as a light source. The LEDs can enhance the lighting effect of the angel-eyes headlights. It would be desirable to provide a control device for changing the intensity and/or the color of the angel-eyes headlights according to the mood or taste of a car driver, for example.